Battle of the Bleeders
is the one hundredth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Yamcha in the center in a fighting pose. Puar, Krillin, Upa and Goku can be seen around him. A small chart is located at the bottom of the cover. Summary Yamcha tells Pu’er and Upa to stay back so he can fight, and Baba notes that they only have two fighters left now, while she has four. But Yamcha says he will defeat the remaining four by himself. Goku is worried about not getting to fight, and Yamcha tells him it has been much longer since he has gotten the chance to fight. Yamcha tells her to bring out the next fighter, and Baba says he is already here. Yamcha does not see him, and Baba says he is the invisible man, Mr. Invisible! Baba calls for the match to begin, and Mr. Invisible starts attacking him. Yamcha swipes at him, but keeps missing, while Mr. Invisible keeps landing hits. Baba wonders where all of his confidence went, and Goku does not understand how Yamcha is getting beaten up with no one else there. Kuririn suddenly yells at Goku to go get Muten Rōshi and Bulma, and Goku asks why. Kuririn tells him to not worry about it and just go. Goku flies off on Kinto-Un, and Baba wonders about him usng Kinto-Un. Yamcha gets hit again, and says he can just barely hear when he moves. Yamcha hears him chuckle, and manages to kick Mr. Invisible, explaining his strategy. Baba starts singing to distract Yamcha, and Mr. Invisible gets another shot in. Yamcha says that singing makes it impossible to hear the invisible man's movements, and Baba asks if he gives up. “C-crap… If I could just see him…!!” Goku returns with Kame-Sen’nin hanging from one hand and Bulma hanging from the other, and Kuririn thinks he is just in time. They ask Kuririn what he wants with them, and Kuririn says he wants to use them for this match. He positions them so that they are facing each other, and then he gets up on the edge of the ring behind Bulma and waits for it. Kuririn pulls Bulma's tube top down to expose her breasts, which makes Kame-Sen’nin's nose bleed, and it squirts all over Mr. Invisible. Yamcha can see him now, and so he uses his Rōgafūfūken, pounding on Mr. Invisible until he holds up a white flag. Everyone is excited, and Bulma slugs Kuririn for exposing a maiden's breasts like that, and he says he was helping her boyfriend. Kame-Sen’nin says he could have killed him making an old man bleed like that, but thinks he did a good job. Baba compliments them, and laughs about her three remaining fighters. Appearances Characters *Goku *Fortuneteller Baba *Bulma *Upa *Yamcha *Puar *Master Roshi *See-Through the Invisible Man Locations *Earth **Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Techniques *Wolf Fang Fist Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters